


Legion

by misqueue



Series: AU Prompt Ficlets [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cybercrimes, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Revolutionaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueue/pseuds/misqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Sam work to expose corruption.</p><p>For mi-kitamura's AU ficlet prompt: Sam & Blaine, Revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michan_kitamura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/gifts).



"Oh, shit, dude— Are we… _in_?” Sam asked from over Blaine’s shoulder, where he’d been leaning on the back of Blaine’s chair and fidgeting for the past half hour as their decryption algorithms ran down, their SSH tunnel connected, and the next packet they sent through Koche Industries’ firewall didn’t bounce back.

"Yes," Blaine whispered, and he paused for a second, hand over his mouth, and watched the data roll in; then both hands were back on the keyboard, scrambling over the keys to plant the modified operating system files. "In a few days, we’ll have everything we need to expose their corruption of the election and the collusion in the war, and— Oh my god, _Sam_.”

Blaine turned and offered his hand for a high five. “Blam!” they said in unison.


End file.
